1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal head for use in a golf club and, more particularly, to such a metal head in which a striking plate and a main hollow body are connected securely together, by means of a plurality of protrusions that extend outward from a flange of the main hollow body and are deformed and got stuck in an annular dovetail groove of the striking plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A metal head, for use in a golf club, is known that includes a main hollow body having an opening for receiving a striking plate at its entrance. In detail, the opening is provided on its sidewalls with a plurality of recesses near the entrance thereof, and the striking plate is provided on its inner surface with a plurality of inclined lips which, when the plate is pressed into the opening of the main body, may be deformed and got stuck in the recesses of the striking plate.
Although the metal head can be assembled quickly and securely, its has been found that the striking plate is much possible to be damaged during the pressing process. Furthermore, the plate is enclosed so that the resulting metal head has only a limited effective area for striking a ball.
The object of the present invention is to provide a metal head in which a striking plate and a main hollow body are connected securely together, by means of a plurality of protrusions that extend outward from a flange of the main hollow body and are deformed and got stuck in an annular dovetail groove of the striking plate, in order to improve the band-strength for the resulting mental head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal head in which the main hollow body and the striking plate are connected together in the above-mentioned hidden manner, so as to maximize the area where the plate covers the main hollow body and hence to provide the metal head with an enlarged effective area for striking a ball.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a metal head in which the annular dovetail groove of the striking plate is so shallow that the plate may be made thin enough without weakening the structural strength thereof and, therefore, the total weight of the resulting metal head may be reduced.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a metal head including a main hollow body and a striking plate. The main hollow body has an annular flange extending from a front surface thereof with a plurality of spaced protrusions extending outward from a distal end of the annular flange, and the striking plate has an annular dovetail groove defined in an inner surface thereof for receiving the annular flange and the protrusions. Thus, the main hollow body and the striking plate can be securely connected together by pressing the striking plate against the main hollow body to such an extent that the protrusions are deformed and got stuck in flared corners of the annular groove.